Ryll Shados
Introduction My name is Ryll Shados. I awoke to this world a few weeks ago. I found myself in a glen with a bump on my head, a sword in my hand, twelve dead bodies around me, and not a single memory. As I sat there confused, the sword ... spoke to me. Even now I find it hard to believe, but it is true. My hand was only gently resting on the hilt, and a sound came to my mind. It resolved into a voice, and said quite simply :You are Ryll Shados. Stand up and do what I tell you.: It showed me how to slice through the fabric of this world, into a pocket of space --otherspace, I believe. I found what could only be my belongings there, for I knew them all; a lute, pipes, flute, and weapons. The instruments brought back a thousand songs to my mind, but no true memories. Then the sword spoke again, telling me it's name: Sindanar, the Grey Flame. It told me that it serves justice, but not the justice of men. Some days I am half convinced to drop the dratted thing down a well. I wandered across the countryside, playing at inns and homes to earn my food. I traveled this way for some time until I came upon a battle in a glen. The battle had the tone of a friendly bout, so I lent my lute to the battle. I played to suit the scene, and discovered a strange power: My songs could change the fabric of reality. I aided the combatants, who I later learned were called Mieshka and Drachir, against their opponent. The battle over, I faded into the shadows, only to meet the pair again in the forest. Mieshka saved my life, and I joined them gratefully. I now live with Mieskha, though as the house is becoming crowded I have made myself a portal to my own glen, where I can be alone. I find more and more that I need this alone time, because I keep loosing time... The others say I start behaving oddly, but I honestly can't remember much. And what I do I don't want to think about.... Hometown Ryll's hometown is unknown; her memory loss means that she cannot recall any details of her previous life. Sindanar declines to comment when asked. It will likely remain a mystery for quite some time. Appearance Due to her memory loss, Ryll herself does not know to what race she belongs. It would appear that she is human, but her magic may hint at other origins. Ryll is six foot tall, with long auburn hair that she normally keeps braided. Her eyes are a deep blue, and tend to show warmth when around her friends. Items Sindanar is no ordinary sword. It is sentient, and has a knowledge of magic that has confounded many. It does not always share this knowledge with its bearer, however. If you have ever seen a Damascus sword, that should give you a good picture of Sindanar. Sharp along one edge, straight for most of the length until it curves up to the tip; it is not an ornamental sword, but it has a deadly grace to it. As one moves the blade to reflect the sunlight, faint runes that chase down the blade's spine can be seen. They are no language known to this world. When Ryll asked Sindanar what they said, it replied with this: "I am the Starlight Rage, Dread Shadow to the Dark; I am the Silent Sword, Horror Hound. Flee me, thou fallen: I am the Grey Flame." Something in the script implies two different subjects, which does fit with what Ryll has learned during her time with Sindanar. The sword bonds with a bearer, though the purpose of this bond is not yet known. Magic Ryll can shapeshift, animate and inanimate forms: Mieshka taught her the basics, and the sword added a few odds and ends. Mindpictures: apparently the form of communication of dragons, the occasional tree, and annoying swords. The Wishsong: An ability that ties into Ryll's bardic skills. The Wishsong is powerful: wish for it, sing for it, and it will be. Illusion, solid objects, raw force; pretty much anything can be sung into existence. She adamantly refuses to use the Wishsong to kill: one, she does not like that song; two, there is no way to control the range of the spell. Fearsongs, deathsongs, and songs of change will effect any who are around to hear it. Sindanar has also been giving spellwork lessons: The Spell of the Sixth Moon: The spell is Demonwork, a spell of control. It is complicated and lengthy; it binds one soul into dominion over another. Because Ryll actually has a soul, if this spell is used it will cause agony for every second that it lasts; the flip side of that coin is that it cannot end until the bound is dead. It gives complete control, and works best if there is a foothold of darkness in the one to be bound. Sleepwalking: You may say that that sleepwalking is not a spell. Except it is. It does not allow her to walk about while asleep, it gives Ryll the ability to walk about in other's sleep. Specifically, their dreams. Category:Character